Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device that can be easily tensioned.
Description of the Related Technology
Recent improvements in display devices include the development of flexible displays that can be bent or rolled and stretchable displays that can be stretched in at least one direction. Such display devices can be deformed to a predetermined shape or to form various shapes.
Stretchable displays can display images even when the displays are stretched by external forces. Stretchable displays include an elastic substrate and electrical components formed thereon. For instance, the elastic substrate is formed of an elastic material such as polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS).